Falling
by deliriousfaith
Summary: Hi. I don't know which one of us said it, but I never realized that such a simple word would cause me to shake so much, to doubt myself. Warning: SLASH!


*Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling.*

After last night, I was hoping everything would change. That he would love me. That he would want me.

And as I'm waking upon his bed, where his scent is forever lingering, I hoped he felt the same way. That last night, where our limbs danced and our bodies touched, was as important to him as it was to me.

I reach out for him, but he's nowhere to be found. Eyelids slowly opening to reveal his bedroom to me, I find him coming out of his bathroom, clad in a towel.

"Hi."

I don't know which one of us said it, but I never realized that such a simple word would cause me to shake so much, to doubt myself. My heart ached, not from fear, but because just one gaze and I was ready to give him my mind, body, and soul.

His body was perfect, unlike mine. His body was flat and toned from years of rugby. It was palestine white. Mine was blotchy and chubby, marred. What did he see in me that caused him to even want to share a bed, let alone his bed? I hoped his reasons were the same as mine.

The seconds ticked by and he sauntered over to the bed, languidly lying down beside me.

"Aren't you going to say morning?"

So it was him that spoke. Eyes fluttering, I raised my head just slightly so that I could gaze at him and his face still took my breath away. Gray eyes gazed at mine. No, that's not right; they peered into mine. Searching.

"Love, let's not play games anymore. I think the first 8 years were enough."

Silver blonde hair fell in his eyes. He was an angel, despite what my friends would say. My friends think he's the devil, luring me into his talons. But the truth is, I want to be lured. I want to be taken away, if only I could have him.

The only response I could come up with was to tentatively place my arms around his neck and brush our lips, kiss him. Kiss him so lightly I wouldn't have even known it had taken place if he hadn't deepened it. And his body was engulfing me, feeding me to his flames, bringing me to new depths; deeper than last night. And to think, I thought he had been perfect last night. But this kiss, THIS kiss, was perfect; it was heaven.

His tongue licked at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. To think, he would be the one begging when I would gladly get on my knees and praise him. Lord, what has the world come to? If people knew my thoughts, they would be ashamed. But, I would do anything for the one I love, and I would become anything he wanted.

A moan emerged from his throat, feeding it to me and I became even more enthralled. My hands reached for his hair when he moved his lips to my neck, nibbling. Always nibbling, as if teasing me with what I can't have.

My ears were filled with moans and gasps of pleasure, at least for me. Maybe to him, this was a one last moment of lust. But didn't he just say he didn't want to play games anymore?

"Ah..."

I can't think when he uses his hands in such wicked ways. When one hand is wrapped around me and the other so pleasurably touching me in the most intimate parts. I can't take anymore, I feel like I'm flying and if he doesn't stop, I'll burst.

And so I do, with the loudest and most throaty scream I've ever screamed. And all he can do is smirk with those perfect lips and lean down to kiss my chapped ones.

"You're perfect."

What a liar, he knows just what to say to get me all riled up. I quickly push him aside and all he does is smirk once more. His delicious smirk that once used to convey hatred towards me, not amusement. His hands never do let me go and with one tug, I'm on top of him staring into his depthless eyes, eyes that turn blue with lust and stormy with anger.

His arms are now wrapped around my waist and I find myself too parched for words. This moment cannot be happening. This is what lovers do, not what one-nighters do. Certainly not what WE do.

"Are you going to talk, or just keep looking all cute?"

And I don't know if I honestly can, because I'm blushing and my mouth is gaping, I can feel it.

I faintly whisper, "What am I supposed to say? You're obviously just doing this to be nice..."

His eyebrows wrinkle as he frowns and I've made a decision. I never want to be the one to cause him to frown ever again, for any reason. He turned us over and put my hands above my head, pinning me while he kissed my neck, slowly moving downwards. He littered kisses among my body, tempting me to give in to his lust for the second time this early morning. I'm surprised his towel is still on.

He suddenly stops and looks expectantly at me. What am I supposed to say?

He doesn't wait for me to conjure up a thought. Instead, he becomes eye level to me and he lifts my chin slightly so that I have nowhere to look but into his eyes once again. I don't want to, for I know that I continue to stare, I will never stop. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to. His breath lingers with mine and it feels like heaven. Like paradise.

"I thought we were through with this wall, for both of us. I'm not afraid to say it. I do love you. A lot."

Did I imagine that? Did I say that? But my mouth hasn't moved at all, meaning he said that right at me, to me. I still can't bring myself to answer. I must've looked like an idiot at that point, with my eyes bewildered and my face pale from fright. He frowns again. Lord, I already broke my promise.

I quickly raise my head in attempts to kiss him, so that I can wipe away his frown, but he dodges. And I never knew that such a simple gesture could have my heart breaking, where my heart aches and hurts.

"Do you not love me back?"

And then I can't contain myself anymore.

"Of course I bloody do! I've loved you since high school! I've loved you so much that I'd cry when you'd date other people. People that weren't me. And I can't let myself believe that you would love me, because you don't. What could you possibly see in me? Me, who's imperfect. Me, who's poor. Me, who's me. I don't want you to just... just leave me! I can't let myself think that you love me and then when you walk away... I'll break and you know it. I wouldn't be able to live... I wouldn't -"

And as I was babbling I hadn't realized that his pained expression had softened and that he was now slowly rubbing circles on my cheek. He silenced me with a kiss. It was such a simple kiss. A kiss that I'll treasure for always.

"I thought I told you. I don't want to play anymore games. Harry, I love you so much. I'll be damned if I ever let you go. I'd be lying to myself if I said I only just realized this, because I haven't. I loved you the moment I saw you. And it just pisses me off now that I know I could've had you all this time."

And tears slowly fell from my eyes. Really, if Hermione and Ron could see me now, they'd reprimand me.

"Draco? Would you kiss me again?"

And he does, for the longest time with no lust driving it, just simple and pure love.

"I'm tired."

I can barely manage to keep my eyelids open, not wanting this moment to end. But Draco smiles serenely at me, promising me that he'll be there when I awake. And I fall asleep for what seems like the first time with a smile on my face.

And when I awake, Draco's not there. He'll never be simply because he never was. And tears fell.


End file.
